


乐趣

by 20_hoziszd



Category: Hozi - Fandom, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 10:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21135176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20_hoziszd/pseuds/20_hoziszd





	乐趣

李知勋想做了。

前段时间的连轴转让他忙晕了头。好不容易等到休息日，他却躺在床上睡不着。

他也不像其他成员一样，休假日喜欢出去逛。他更喜欢躺在床上玩手机，玩累了就睡觉，再加上可乐就是一个完美的假期。虽然宅在家有时候很无聊，但还是能找到些乐趣。例如，和权顺荣做爱。

他打开某个聊天界面，“你在宿舍吗？”

“啊，我出去玩了，哥。”

“玩得开心一点。”

对面的人似乎明白他话里的含义。“内，哥，我会晚点回来的。”

他走下床，穿着短袖短裤，踢着拖鞋往外走。反正也就从6楼到8楼的距离，没必要穿衣服了。

他低估了冷空气的威力。一走出门他就打了好几个喷嚏。等他走到权顺荣门口前，早就手脚冰冷了。

李知勋打开门的时候，权顺荣裹着被子趴在床上看舞蹈视频，头靠在浅蓝色的企鹅枕头上，把肉肉的脸颊肉挤成一团，怀里还抱着他的老虎玩偶。

“回来啦。”床上的人还在专注看着视频。却没有听见回答，抬起头一看对面的人。立刻从床上弹起来。“知勋怎么来了！”

李知勋很少来八楼找他，更不要说主动来他房间了。

“我…啊嚏。”李知勋吸吸鼻子，带着鼻音，“有点冷。”

最近气温是真的下降得有点厉害。权顺荣看着李知勋红彤彤地鼻子，还带着鼻音对他撒娇，感觉心化了一半。他赶紧掀开自己的被子，拍拍自己身旁的位置，“来坐吧。”

李知勋脱掉鞋，爬上他的床。毫不客气地钻进他的怀里，找了个舒服的位置窝着，把冰冷的小脚贴住他的小腿肚取暖。

权顺荣被他冰得全身抖了一下，又紧紧地搂住他。权顺荣体温一向比常人高一些，此刻就像个小火炉一样包围着李知勋。他抱着李知勋看着他玩游戏，他不太懂那些东西，也不太感兴趣。不过只要和怀里的人在一起，干什么都行。

李知勋的身子很快暖和了，他又开始想些其他事情，所谓饱暖思淫欲，大概指的就是现在。他来的目的就不是为了取暖，可那人今天倒是十分老实，抱着他动都不动。

李知勋动了动身子，故意把下半身再贴近他一点。权顺荣没有反应。他又弓着身子，用屁股磨蹭着权顺荣的腿根。感受到股间抵着一根灼热的东西的时候，他停下动作，继续刷手机。

权顺荣从李知勋一进来就起了其他心思。但最近繁忙的行程已经让他们很疲倦了，好不容易迎来休假，虽然他很想做，但李知勋没说，他也不敢动，只好忍住自己的小心思。

可是当李知勋窝在他怀里不断乱动的时候，他是真的忍不住了。他把头埋在李知勋的颈窝蹭了蹭，“知勋~知勋~”

“嗯？”

“还冷吗？”

李知勋放下手机看着他。

“我们来做些暖和的事情吧。”

权顺荣看李知勋不作声，偷偷摸摸把手伸进他的衣服里。

“干嘛。”李知勋按住他的手。

“知勋~我想做了~”

“不要。”李知勋嘴上这样说着，手上的动作却没用力，半推半就让权顺荣脱掉他的短袖。脚假装挣扎着，实际上已经把权顺荣的裤子扯掉了一半。

权顺荣什么都没发现，急迫地吻上他的唇，舔弄他的虎牙。李知勋故意咬咬他的唇，权顺荣也不恼，亲亲他的下巴尖。转移阵地，从他脖子到胸膛落下一串湿淋淋的吻。

“知勋的胸肌练得很好呢。”权顺荣揉着他轮廓明显的胸肌，然后低下头在他白净的胸膛留下一个牙印。

“你不是…也去练吗…嗯啊…权顺荣你属狗吗”

“唔…还是知勋的好…”权顺荣舔弄着他的胸前的肉粒，还时不时咬咬他的乳尖。

权顺荣继续顺着胸膛吻到他腹肌，舌尖在他肚脐眼打着转，“知勋的腹肌也练得好好。像白巧克力一样。”

“闭嘴。不准咬！”权顺荣都从哪里学来的骚话。

权顺荣装作听不见，继续在他腹部留下痕迹。

“别咬了…”李知勋本来就心痒痒，权顺荣搞了半天还不上，让他有些急躁，“要做就快点。”

“知道了，知勋别急嘛。”

权顺荣继续往下，脱掉他的短裤，用舌尖隔着内裤描绘着他的形状。感受到他分身挺立的时候，咬下他的内裤，张口含住他的分身，把上上下下认真舔了个遍，连阴囊都被有照顾到。

李知勋枕在他的企鹅枕头上享受他的“服务”。床上的老虎玩偶早被踢到地上。这下够暖和了，他浑身都在泛着红。

“啊…别…”李知勋弓着身子，释放出积攒了好几天的精液。权顺荣来不及避开，脸上都沾上了一点。白浊粘稠的液体顺着他的下颚线滑落。

“我说了别咬了！”李知勋缓了一下，忍不住想骂他。

“我没有咬呀。”权顺荣无辜地看着他，好像刚才用牙齿刮着铃口的人不是他一样。

“你…”

“知勋别生气啦~”权顺荣爬上去亲亲他的嘴角，赶紧给炸毛的小猫顺毛。

李知勋向来吃软不吃硬。权顺荣笃定他最吃这一套，一撒娇，他的气全没了。

权顺荣让李知勋张开腿，伸手从床头的包掏出前几天买的润滑剂。三两下拆开，挤在手里给李知勋做扩张。

手指带着冰凉的液体探入他体内，李知勋不禁颤抖了一下。太久没做过，后穴不免有些紧致，排斥着异物。

“知勋，放松一下。”权顺荣看着全身变成粉红色的李知勋，很想提枪直入。但此刻只能耐着性子给他做扩张。所幸他已经很熟练，轻而易举地找到了李知勋的前列腺，随意戳弄几下，底下的小猫嗯哼着发出舒服的声音。

等李知勋能容纳他第三根手指时，他又继续翻床头的包，拿出一个盒子，却发现里面是空的。“知勋，要不今天…不做了吧…”

李知勋等着他换上自己的东西进来，却听见他想临阵退缩，立刻伸腿勾住他的腰。“不行。”

“可是没套了。”权顺荣摇摇手里的空盒子。

“做完再洗。权顺荣你是不是男人。这时候说不行？不行你就早说，让我上你啊。”

权顺荣为数不多的胜负欲被他激起了。“我没说我不行。我怕是你不行。”

李知勋勾住他的腰，正好让他挺立的性器抵住穴口。他直接挺身进入插到底。还没等李知勋适应，他就已经开始抽插起来，每次都顶中他的敏感点。身下的小床随着他们的动作发出“咯吱咯吱”的声音。

“啊…嗯…轻点…”

权顺荣把他的腿折到胸前，加快抽插的速度，更加用力地顶撞他。手还恶劣地抓住他的分身，手指堵住他的铃口，让他等着他一起释放。

“呜…你松手…不…啊”

权顺荣如愿以偿地听见他的呜咽。松开手的同时，把他积攒的精液灌进他体内。

看着陷在情欲中涨红着脸，微红的眼角还带着泪花的人，权顺荣又忍不住咬了一下他白嫩的小腿，然后抱着人去洗澡。

李知勋看着认真给他做清理的人还是忍不住踹了他一脚。“轻点！”

“昂~可是抠不出来嘛。”权顺荣继续半蹲着给坐在洗手池的人做清理，在红肿的后穴抠出混合着润滑液的白浊。

“谁让你射里面了？”李知勋看着委委屈屈的人更来气了。

“可是知勋不是说不戴套也可以吗？”权顺荣撅起的嘴都能挂酱油瓶了。

“我有说让你射里面吗？”

“对不起~知勋别生气了~”又来了又来了，李知勋看着可怜巴巴看着他的仓鼠，又忍不住消了气。能怎么办呢，下次自己带着套再来吧。

权顺荣换好床单，把脏了的丢下洗衣机洗。回来的时候，李知勋已经抱着他的老虎玩偶睡着了。他爬上床，钻进被子，把李知勋搂在怀里。睡着的李知勋是平时见不到的乖巧模样，他亲亲他白净的脸蛋，靠着他的头睡去。

李知勋忍不住在桌子下踢了踢权顺荣的腿。都怪他咬了他的小腿，这几天都没办法穿短裤了。

权顺荣像什么都感觉不到一样，“知勋~吃这个，这个好吃。”

对面的弟弟却说话了，“顺荣哥，你的床是不是要换了？晚上你睡觉翻身时候总发出响声。”

权顺荣看了看恨不得把头埋在碗里，只露出通红耳朵的人。“可能坏掉了吧。知勋和我一起去买吧~”

“……吃饭。”


End file.
